


In Case of Emergency

by asongincomplete



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: Serena tries reaching out to Bernie one more time, with Jason's help.





	

When she finally received an answer to her email a week had gone by and Serena wasn't sure if she was more angry or relieved. The former won out when she opened it and saw how bloody short the thing was, never mind that her own email had been three sentences, she wasn’t the one that ran off. The words themselves aren’t exactly a salve either, ‘It’s a bit short notice, but I’ll do my best.’ 

She only noticed her wine glass had slipped from her fingers when it clattered against the floor. She stared at it as if she’s never seen a glass of shiraz in the whole of her life, but the quickly spreading puddle marring her once pristine floors sent her into action. The spill was an easy enough fix, but it took the rest of the bottle of wine to finally reign in her anger. Hurt replaced it, pooling tears in her eyes as she continued to stare at the stupid email. 

Serena wished she’d hung on to her anger when Jason walked in, took one good look at her and asked, “You miss her don’t you?”

“I’m fine, Jason.” She wasn’t going to take out her frustrations out on him again, she’s done that enough with her staff she sure as hell won’t do it at home. Bernie Wolfe wasn’t going to permeate every part of her life, Serena won’t let her. 

“No you’re not. Not seeing someone when you miss them hurts too much. You should tell Dr. Bernie how you feel.”

A sad chuckle escaped her lips. That had been the whole problem. Telling Bernie how she felt was why they were in such a mess to begin with. “I’ve tried,” she gestured absently to the computer screen. 

Jason leaned over her shoulder and read the message carefully. “No you didn’t. You mentioned the hospital and being angry. You didn’t tell her you miss her or that you need her. You should try again, explain better this time.” 

Before she can respond Jason had reached around her, opening another program. She’s faced with a connecting Skype call and Bernie’s name in the corner. Her heart rate jumped almost comically, “What! How?” 

“Dr. Bernie helped me set it up. ‘In case of an emergency,’ she said. I don’t know if this is what she meant, but I can explain it to her when she gets back.” He patted her back gently and slipped from the room as quietly as he came in. 

Bernie’s voice came through before the screen had a chance to clear up, the connection gravelly, “Jason, is everything alright?” 

“It’s me.” The connection finally cleared and the surprise on Bernie’s face was evident, not that Serena cared enough to notice it. She was too engrossed cataloguing the blonde’s face, eyes taking in everything possible, checking her for any signs of weariness or the same lack of sleep that Serena had been hiding behind layers of makeup of late. 

“Serena,” her name was nothing more than a sigh, as if Bernie was cradling it in her mouth. 

It’s silly how strange and perfect it sounded from Bernie’s lips. It was as if everyone else had been saying it wrong, because god this was how her name should sound. Her anger returned full force at her own weakness. 

“Funny how my email from a week ago is short notice, considering how suddenly you decided to leave AAU, and me.” She hadn’t meant to say the last bit, but the hurt visible in Bernie’s brown eyes won’t allow her to regret it. The other woman should know the devastation she caused, she should have to carry it’s weight as Serena had done.

“Serena.” This time Bernie’s voice was a little broken thing that Serena forced herself to ignore.

“What exactly does ‘I’ll do my best’ mean anyhow? Because let me tell you something Bernie Wolfe I will not beg you to come back to me.” She won’t. Serena had decided that the moment Hanssen had informed her of Bernie's decision to stay in Kiev. She could try explaining again as Jason had asked, but that was all. She might be a lovesick idiot but she still had some self respect. “You have to figure this out. The hospital needs you. I need you, but if you’re not back by the end of the month then you might as well stay in Kiev forever.” 

Bernie shook her head. “No, Serena. I’m so sorry I wasn’t clear in the email. I wanted to be sure of when I’d be back before saying anything to you, that’s why it took me so long to answer. My replacement will be here in two days and I will be on a plane back home Saturday morning. I swear. I want to come home.” 

“Really?” Her voice sounded embarrassingly hopeful even to her own ears. 

“I only stayed to fulfill my six week contract. It was never going to be permanent, I wouldn’t do that to you. I might be a coward, but even I have my limits.” 

“So you’ll be back…” 

“Saturday and I,” Bernie tucked her hair nervously behind her ear, eyes looking at Serena pleadingly, “I was hoping we could talk, maybe have lunch together. Sort ourselves out on our own time instead of waiting till Monday.” 

“Jason…” 

“Is welcome to come with us, obviously. I’ve missed you both so much. I’ve missed you so much.” 

Serena had thought that hearing some sort of declaration from Bernie would send her heart hammering against her chest, instead it slowed as a sense of calm washed over her. Everything shifted back into its proper place. Things made sense once more. “Text me your flight details, we’ll pick you up.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“I want to.” She thought of stopping the words for a moment, of letting Bernie stew for just a little bit longer but she couldn’t, god she loved her, “And Bernie, I missed you too.” 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
